


Feeding Time

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Vampire Joss, Human Vlad [1]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Dark! Joss, Human!Vlad, M/M, Vampire! Joss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: If anyone wants, I'd be happy to write more in this line of thought (Vampire! Joss, and Human! Vlad)





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants, I'd be happy to write more in this line of thought (Vampire! Joss, and Human! Vlad)

I straddled Vlad’s lap, nipping at his neck. My fangs easily slipped into his skin easily, and he made a noise. I pulled back with a low laugh, and smirked at him. My arms were around his neck in a romantic way, as I admonished him, “You know the rules, Vlad.”

                “Doesn’t make it any easier,” he grumbled under his breath, but I still picked up. A plus side for having vampire hearing. “Why do you have to feed off me?”

                I smirked at him, settling back on his lap. “Would you prefer me to put my lips on someone else’s neck? I thought you like being my boyfriend, and I do have to feed.”

                His eyes lowered, and he blushed. “I do. Some days I just wish our roles were reversed. I’d be a really good vampire. I’ve got the clothing for it.”

                “And maybe some day it will be… when I make you a vampire.” I leaned closer to his neck. “Besides, vampires wearing black is just an insulting stereotype. But I might indulge you with wearing it one day.” I kissed his neck and squirmed, sighing softly with what sounded like a moan building up behind it. “Now be a good boy, and be quite so I can hear your heart and make sure I don’t take too much.”


End file.
